1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monolithic IC packages, and more particularly, to a monolithic IC package having protection means for protecting the monolithic IC against electrostatic discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a monolithic IC package (hereinafter xe2x80x9cIC packagexe2x80x9d) in which a monolithic IC is provided has high density and is made drastically smaller. Hence, a small size package such as a CSP (chip size package) wherein the size of the IC package becomes the size of the IC chip has been developed and utilized.
Conventionally, for the above mentioned small size package, a metal having a low impedance such as Cu is used as the material for internal wiring comprising an interposer and a bump, which is an external connection terminal. Particularly, in a case where an IC for high frequency or a power IC is provided as a monolithic IC, a metal material having a low impedance is used as the material for the external connection terminal and the internal wiring. As a result of this, it is possible to make the signal speed high and reduce transfer loss.
However, an IC package (hereinafter xe2x80x9clow resistance packagexe2x80x9d), in which a metal material having low impedance is used as external connection terminal material and internal wiring material, has a problem with respect to electrostatic discharge (ESD).
That is to say, if an operator or handling device having an electrification of static electricity comes in contact with the external connection terminal (bump or lead) having a low resistance in a manufacturing process or a mounting process of the low resistance package, the static electricity is discharged so that the monolithic IC may be electrostatically destroyed.
A conventional low resistance package has a structure in which a protection circuit for protecting the monolithic IC from the ESD, namely a circuit for improving an ESD resisting amount and an ESD resisting pressure, is provided in the monolithic IC, in order to prevent the above mentioned ESD.
However, if the protection circuit is provided in the monolithic IC, the monolithic IC becomes large, and therefore the low resistance package becomes large. Furthermore, in a case where the protection circuit is provided in the monolithic IC formed in a thin film making process and super fine process, the design and the manufacturing process for the monolithic IC become complicated so that cost for the monolithic IC rises.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful monolithic IC package in which one or more of the problems described above are eliminated.
Another and more specific object of the present invention is provide a monolithic IC package by which an ESD resisting amount and an ESD resisting pressure can be improved with a simple structure.
The above objects of the present invention are achieved by a monolithic IC package, including a monolithic IC, a package receiving the monolithic IC, an external connection terminal provided in the package and electrically connected to the monolithic IC by wiring, and protection means for protecting the monolithic IC from the electrostatic discharge, wherein the external connection terminal is used as the protection means.
According to the present invention, an external connection terminal is used as protection means. Hence, it is possible to improve an ESD resisting amount and an ESD resisting pressure with a simple structure. Accordingly, the monolithic IC and the wiring can be prevented from being destroyed due to static electricity. Therefore, it is possible to improve reliability with respect to the monolithic IC package.
The external connection terminal may be a lead or bump having a resistance value of 10 xcexa9 through 100 kxcexa9.
According to the present invention, it is possible to improve the ESD resisting amount and the ESD resisting pressure by only making the external connection terminal being a lead or a bump have a resistance value of 10 xcexa9 through 100 kxcexa9.
The above objects of the present invention are achieved by a monolithic IC package, including a monolithic IC, a package receiving the monolithic IC, an external connection terminal provided in the package and electrically connected to the monolithic IC by wiring, and protection means for protecting the monolithic IC from the electrostatic discharge, wherein the wiring is used as the protection means.
According to the present invention, the wiring is used as protection means. Hence, it is possible to improve an ESD resisting amount and an ESD resisting pressure can be improved with a simple structure. Accordingly, the monolithic IC and the wiring can be prevented from being destroyed due to static electricity. Therefore, it is possible to improve reliability with respect to the monolithic IC package.
The wiring may be a wire bonding or a wiring pattern having a resistance value of 10 xcexa9 through 100 kxcexa9.
According to the present invention, it is possible to improve the ESD resisting amount and the ESD resisting pressure by only making the wiring being a bonding wire or a wiring pattern have a resistance value of 10 xcexa9 through 100 kxcexa9.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.